Fanon:The birth of a legend (part 2)
Part two Read part 1! (So you aren't confused.) ''' ''P'rologue: “How on earth could that Nishy Fishy person be so good?!” HaCkER NOT NOoB spat. “He almost defeated all of you mooing noobs!” There was an awkward silence that followed. Finally, the second in command spoke up. “I don’t know. I think he was enraged about you killing his friend. And he battled you well in combat. He somehow survived.” It was the wrong thing to say. In one fluid motion, HaCkER NOT NOoB insta killed him. The rest of the clan stood in shocked silence. “I want all of you to go out and try to find that Nishy Fishy person. Don’t come back until you’ve found him.” For a long time, Nishy Fishy roamed the map, killing everyone he saw. Normally he wouldn’t do this, but he was in such a depression that it seemed like his only option. He was in such a depression that he wasn’t even thinking for half of the time. HaCkER NOT NOoB’s minions occasionally found him, but whenever they did, he killed them without a second thought. It was a very dark time for everybody on the server. And then one day a terrible thing happened. Somehow, the great demon MOOSTAFA had broken out of his layer. Nishy Fishy watched him wreak havoc, and then, without really knowing what he was doing, stormed up to him and yelled at him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? Killing the innocent, destroying the dreams of millions??!” MOOSTAFA just laughed. “What are you doing, my friend. The exact same thing!” Nishy Fishy had already opened his mouth for a retort, when he realized that MOOSTAFA was right. That was exactly what he had been doing. Somehow, he just knew that the great god Sidney was sending him a sign. That he needed to stop what he was doing, and reverse it. “Well, starting now I’m going to stop doing that. And I am going to stop you!” MOOSTAFA shrugged. “Let the battle begin!” And so it did. The two went all out on each other. From the start, Nishy Fishy realized that he had a disadvantage. MOOSTAFA had way more health then he did. The only advantage Nishy Fishy had was that he could heal. And so heal he did. Food spamming, food spamming and more food spamming. It was rare that he could get on the attack. But when he did get on it, he dealt a lot of damage. It was an intense fight, and a crowd warily gathered, knowing that the winner of the fight might kill them. Many people supported MOOSTAFA, but gradually, as the battle went on, more people began to side with Nishy Fishy. As the fight drew to an end, both of the sides were severely weakened. Nishy Fishy was low on resources, but MOOSTAFA had very low health. By the end, every little hit or spike counted. When Nishy Fishy struck the killing blow, he had only 40 apples left. There was a crowd gathered, and some prepared to fight. But Nishy Fishy held up his hands in surrender. “I am very sorry for all of the people that I killed, all the bases I destroyed. I know that you can never fully trust me again. But I want to say sorry. All I ask is that you let me harvest resources in one of your bases. If not, then I understand why. And I promise that I will kill HaCkER NOT NOoB, or die trying.” The crowd shifted among itself. It was a convincing speech, but none of them could trust him. Finally, someone stepped forward. The leader of the WIKI tribe, who was named ThePokegeek5000, stepped up and said “We will take him in and let him harvest in our base for a while, provided he does not cause us or any of you any more harm.” That night, at the base, Nishy Fishy couldn’t fall asleep. He lay awake, thinking of all of the wrongs that he had done. Two hushed arguing voices interrupted his thoughts. It was ThePokegeek5000 and Patrik. “I can’t believe that you let that menace into our base!” Patrik raged. “After all that he has done, you just let him in?!?! How could you? I mean I realize that you are a idiot, but-” “That's enough,” ThePokegeek5000 said, trying to keep calm. “I am the leader, and you will respect my decisions. He has done no harm to us so far, if he does, do not worry, we will fight him off.” Patrik spat on the ground. “He’s probably in league with the hackers!” Nishy Fishy suddenly rose to his feet. “I’m not a hacker, and I can prove it! I have a plan to defeat them......” End of part two. Read